This is Me
by xolovebug214xo
Summary: twins Christy and Nicole go to visit volterra. oh and i would put OC but it wont let me.
1. Chapter 1

(AN- dis iz muh 1st story dat i hav an OC in so plz b nise in da revewz! no flammz!)

Hi. My name is Christabel Sapphira Miranda Cromwell. But u can cal me Christy. I am a twin, and my sisters name is Nicolette Fleur Cromwell. (AN- dats u bailey, lol) But u can just call her Nicole. We have lonh str8 dark blond hair dat goez2 da midle of our baks. We have green eyes wit steakz of yellow in dem. We are 14 years old and we live on a ranch in Idaho witt lotz of horses an cute cowboys, lol. We ar tall 4 our age and sum of da cowboys on our ranch and da boys at da school that we go 2 ask us out on dates an stuff. But we always say no cuz we dunt want bfs yet.

Today is da day dat our famly iz leavin 2 go 2 iltaly. We went 2 da airport an we rode on a plane 4 da LONGEST time ever!!!1 Me an Nicole had fel asllep by da time dat da plane had landed!!!1 I stepped out of the lpane and gasped. Volturi waz so buetifull here! Then we drove 2 our hotel an went 2 sleep 4 da nite.

(AN- i kno dis chaptr iz rly shurt but i promis dat da nxt 1 wil b lunger! o an i wont rite anuter 1 til i gut 3 revewz! an no flamz, plz!) 


	2. Chapter 2

(AN- ok now i am only updatin cuz i got3 revewz!!! an nxt time i want5 revewz b4 i update!!!!)

The nexxt day it was cloudy, but not raning. Me and NIcole decided2 go outside and walk around.

"It is so pretty hear." I said. She noded.

We decided2 go the harber were tere waz a dock we cud sit on. Wen we got there it waz not sonnny yet.

"Cristy I am cold. And I want2 go bak2 the hotel" sed Nicole.

"Ok. I will cum bak l8r." i replid. an then she left. I walked all the way2 the end of the dock and sat down. i liked2 sit down at places all by mysefl like this and just think. then I herd sum foot steps behind me. i turned around and saw a boy walking towrads me. He looked abut my age an my hite.

"hello" i caled out2 him. he didnt answer. that waz rude of him.

As he walked closer I saw more of him. He had light brown hair and he waz very gudlookng. Finaly he sat down nxt2 me. He waz so butifell, and it waz like he waznt even human and i waz in a dreem.

"hi my name is christy. wut iz urs?" I aked him.

"Im Alec" he repled sexiy. then he leaned in like he waz goin2 kiss me on da neck. Then a fisher man cam up on the dok. Alec pushd me in da water!

"WUT DA FUK!!!!!!" i yelled wen i came up. but alec waz alredy gone.

(AN- ry dat da oter chptr waz so short but dat waz just kind of an itrno. i hope u guyz like is1 beter! an i want5 revews b4 i updat agen!!) 


	3. Chapter 3

(AN- lol, thnx4 revewin gyz. only sum1 sed in der revew, trol in da dunjin, an i wuz like, wtf dus tat even mean. can sum1 tel me??? lololololol. i want5 revewz b4 i updat agen!!!)

I went bak2 da hotel soking wet.

"omg wut hapned!!!!!!!" sed Nicole.

"i got pushd in2 da watr!!!!!!!1111" i sed angry.

"O no!!!! well it iz time4 us2 go2 bed now so gudnite." she replid.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The nxt dayNicole an me wer wallkin aroun volterra. we wer nere this allyway so i lookd in it 2 see if dere waz anyting intrestin. i saw.............................................alec!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111

"Alec! wtf wer u thinkin wen u pushed me in2 da watrr!!!!!" i yeled at him.

"omg hez da giy hu pushd u in??!?" sed nicole. "wel how cn u b mad at him stil, cuz hez gorgus!!!!!"

"u wud b mad2 if u got pushd in rit b4 he waz goin2 kis u." i sed.

"lolololol, he waz goin2 kis u?????" nicole asked. i noded.

den i sed "alec wtf iz rong wit u!!!!!!"

he walkd up nxt2 me an tuk my hand. he srtated2 lead me down da aly an nicol foloed. "not u." he sed2 her. and she stoped.

"Cristiy, i hav2 tel u sumting."

"Wut iz it????" i azkd curisly.

"Wel, if u rly wan2 kno i wil tel u. ut den u ether hav2 dye or liv 4ever."

i gazped. "i kno wut u ar!!!!!!!!" i sed. "ur a vampir!!!!!!!!!" alec noded.

(AN- rembr2 revew guyz!!!!!!!!!!!! an no flamz, an i want2 hav 5 revewz b4 i updat agen!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111) 


End file.
